How will it turn out?
by Irame-soul
Summary: This is a story about love and pain, trust broken and bonds made. a April and Rapael love story.


I do not own any of the TMNT.

Tmnt

April O'neil was just getting off the cab, with her suit case and a big cake box.

It was about 11:45pm; she just had return from a business trip to Tokyo and was very happy to be home. Casey was living with her for 4 months now and had been taking care of her apartment while she was away. Her trip had actually finished a week early, it's was supposed to be 2 weeks.

She did not tell her boyfriend about her early return to surprise him on his birthday. Looking at her parking lot, she could see his bike parked in his usual spot, knowing he was home, she smiled.

April walked to the front the door of the building.

Getting into the elevator, she looked at her C-shell.

"We're right outside the window, April" -Leo texted her.

"Great!" She replied, her smile gotten wider.

In about 5 minutes, it's would be midnight and Casey Jones would be 26 years old.

Getting off to her floor, she walked to her door and got her keys out of her purse, unlocking the door silently. April lets her suit case by her shoes by the door and dropped the cake on the table.

Walking on her toes toward the window, she quietly opened it, waiting for the turtles to come in.

"- April!" Say Mickey jumping in the hug her.

"-shuuuuut! Mickey. Don't ruin the surprise." Scolded Leo has he fallow his youngest brother inside.

"-sorry... "He apologized with his and on his beak, still hugging the red-head.

Finally he released and April grabbed Mickey's hand and whispered in his ear "Hi, Mickey".

He openly blushed and squeezed her small hand gently.

Donatello climbed out of the window fallowed by Raphael. The purple brother gave her a smile and a hand shake while Raphael simply gave her a nod.

"Hi guys, so Casey is asleep, please can someone get the candles and hats ready?"

Excited, Mickey raised his hand immediately, has soon has his arm had been high enough, Leo grabbed it and pushed it down.

"Not you. Michelangelo. Donnie." He ordered.

Mickey pouted and went to sit down on the couch with Ralph.

"that's so unfair…" the orange turtle whispered. Raph only shake his head.

April walk silently on her wooden floor toward her bedroom. Once she reached the door, she slowly opened it and walked in. Surprise to see that he had fallen asleep with the light on.

"Kyaa!" A scream hit her ears as she looked toward her bed. She saw something that shocked her beyond anything.

Casey jones, her boyfriend for 7 years was in bed with a other woman. April recognized her from Casey's workplace. (Angela), the named popped in April's head. Blond, big ass, big tits and no brain.

Jones was just looking at her like a dear in head lights. He was busted.

The only thing April could do was to stare at the man of her life dead in the eyes. While she know that under the cover, his body was locked with hers.

"April, babe I can explain!" Casey try to say has he got off the woman, naked covered in sweat and other body liquids she did not want to think about. The blond jumped out of April's bed with the cover wrapped around her body, grabbed her clothes and ran in the bath room to get dressed.

Alarmed with the scream had been heard from the kitchen, Raphael had gotten up and started to walk from the living room to April's bedroom and came to check on them.

"Ha-ha Casey! You scream like a little girl!" Laugh Raph in the hallway, making his way toward them.

The man grabbed his jeans that was on the ground and put them on rapidly.

Once the red turtle walked in the room and saw the situation, he understood what had happened; he lost his smile and became furious.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you ...!" Raphael started walking toward the man with his hand in a fist but only to be cut off my April. She had put her hand on his back and walked passed him.

April walked with a serious expression toward her cheating g boyfriend. Casey was expecting a kick in the nuts or to be brutally punched in the face by his angry girlfriend but April just walked past him, grabbed her Wooden chair and installed it under the door knob of the bathroom door to make sure that Angela wouldn't come out and see her unordinary guests.

Then proceeded to walk to her drawers and grabbed some stuff that she stuffed in her backpack.

"Casey, baby what was that?" Asked Angela from the bathroom. You could hear her trying to open the door.

Mickey and the others came by the door with the cake lid up, Mickey was already singing happy birthday, until Raphael stopped him. The 3 brother had a questioning look on their faces.

"What's going on?" Ask Mickey with a birthday hat on.

"Hey guys." Casey said. "So who's birthday?" He tried to make a joke but failed.

"April, baby? Where are you going?" Casey Asked, grabbing her arm.

Raphael was quick enough, he grabbed his arm that was holding April's and squeezed it forcing the man to let April's hand go.

"I'm not spending the night with you, since you seem to have company already." April said coldly.

"You can come home with us, Splitter wanted to see you anyways." Informed Leo, still confused. He look at Casey with a questioning look meaning (the hell did you do?)

"Casey! Casey, let me out! Baby. I want to leave!" The lady screamed in the bathroom with knocking on the door.

Once everyone understood that they were a woman in April's room, the atmosphere became very heavy.

"Thank Leo." She said while putting her backpack on.

"Mr. Jones" she said passing him. "I will need you to evacuate my home tonight. Take your belongings with you." She had walk to the door of the bathroom and kicked it, scaring the woman inside to death.

"And never come back. Anything that is yours will be thrown away."

"What should I do with the cake." Mickey asked sadly.

"You can leave it or eat it, I don't give a shit." She answered severely while passing the brothers walking out the door. Right before exiting, she just said "happy birthday jones."

"April wait!" Yielded out Casey

Michelangelo slowly crouch down and set the cake on the floor in front of the human man. The candles were now little and the cake was covered in the wax. He could read on the cake {happy birthday Jones, love Ape.}

Leo walked out the bedroom with Donnie and Mickey.

"You're such an asshole, don't you show your face at the lair ever again." Raphael said before walking out.

Casey sat down on the ground looking at the candles on the cake slowly dying out.

April grabbed her cell phone, keys, wallet and the small suit case she had earlier.

Getting closer to the window, the guys were waiting for her to finish getting ready.

The boys all grabbed her bags

"You don't have to carry them, I can do it." She told them but

Donnie grabbed her suit case and Mickey grabbed her backpack.

"We insist." Was the only thing they said, with a smile.

Leo helped her out of the window; Raphael was second to climbed out. Once they were both the fire escape, he grabbed April and took her on his back. Jumping off the emergency stairs, April tightened her grip around his chest, a little scared. They both landed softly on the next roof below. The 3 turtles follow their brother and ran to their usual sewer hole.

Once that had reached it, Raph let April down and opened the lid of the sewer. Making sure no one was around, he gave her the OK. She jumped in with Leo Donnie and Mickey fallowing behind. Has Raphael jumped in, he made sure no one had seen them and closed the lid of the sewer.

Hi guys, hope this fic interest you, it's my first Tmnt fic, English in my second language, I apologize for the typo. Hope I can inspire some of you in the (April/Raph) couple.

Let me know how you like it.


End file.
